


Wingfic for Benzie

by Leah_Red



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen, Warped Tour, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Red/pseuds/Leah_Red
Summary: All there in the title, fam.





	Wingfic for Benzie

Patrick sat in the sun at the picnic table, writing down some ideas for lyrics. It was hot that day and the air conditioning on the shitty bus they were taking to all the Warped shows didn't work too well. It was easier to sit outside and be hot than sit inside and be stifling, and have it feel like an old man was wheezing down your neck.

He flapped his wings a couple times, but that didn't really do much. The small white wings that poked through the back of his shirt were useless. He couldn't fly, he didn't look cool - he couldn't even give himself some shade or a little breeze. Patrick growled at his frustration and was scribbling out a line when the sun suddenly disappeared. 

"Hey short stuff." Joe sat down on the picnic table next to Patrick, keeping both of them shaded with his giant wings. Of course the most normal sized of them all had the most ridiculous wings - huge Canadian goose wings, all gray, brown, and black. "How's it hangin'?"

Patrick huffed and shut his notebook. "It's not. It's too damn hot and I can't think."

"Who said it was too hot?" Pete appeared, shirtless as usual. He had a couple of super soakers in his arms, all dripping with water. "I stole some of the cold bottled water to fill these. Wanna play?" His dinky little bat wings, barely bigger than Patrick's, flapped excitedly. At least Pete had _aesthetic_.

"I'm on Andy's team!" Joe shouted, flapping his wings to give him some extra air as he jumped up to grab one of the water guns out of Pete's arms. 

"NOBODY'S ON ANDY'S TEAM BECAUSE ANDY'S NOT PLAYING," they heard shouted from the bus.

Pete met Joe's eyes and they grinned stupidly before barging onto the bus, guns blazing.


End file.
